


An Awful World

by AgelessWriter



Series: Never Alone [7]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Assault, Partner to Chapter Ten in Altogether Now, implied rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgelessWriter/pseuds/AgelessWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When J'onn and the others step in to help another Justice League in another dimension against some unknown enemy, it becomes clear that they were duped. Of course, what no one realized was how large the ramifications and consequences would be. (J'onn POV, Companion to Chapter Ten in Altogether Now)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Awful World

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to get inspired over the weekend. So this is one of many that I've written out. Hooray for Spring Breaks!

An Awful World

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure. Also this “ ' ” indicates telepathy or thoughts.

  
  


*Side Note: This is a companion piece to Chapter Ten, except through J'onn's eyes.

  
  


The police took Luthor away, his weapon being decommissioned by Flash and Superman. “Please tell me you're coming to get me.” Caleb spoke into the com-link. I gave a small smile.

“Soon, Caleb. Soon.” I told him, feeling his anxiousness through our psychic link. The police left and I walked over towards the others. “He's getting anxious up there...” I told Batman. He sighed.

“I had a feeling. I can almost picture him pacing...” Batman began getting the others to round up, when a flash of light appeared. I squinted, trying to filter out the light, when it disappeared, someone standing there... ' _Is that...? No... Is it possible?_ ' I thought. The other person... Looked like me... Though his more... Human-esque form was different. An orb and body suit instead of the one so closed to what we wore as Manhunters on Mars.

“Please... Don't be afraid or panicked... I'm J'onn J'onzz... But from a different world. A different version of this world. And ours is in danger and we need your help. Our... Justice League... Cannot handle this alone.” The other me(?) spoke. Batman walked back over to me, studying this new face.

“Have you read his mind?” He whispered. I shook my head.

“No. Martians... We don't do that to one another... Not without permission. It's... A violation of the worst sorts...” I tried to explain. He seemed to raise an eyebrow at that, despite the mask.

“You read ours...”

“But I have your permission. Never have I read your minds without your permission... Aside from Flash, but that's because his mind is constantly screaming out when he gets excited and it's hard not too...” I admitted.

“And Divinero's?”

“I have his explicit permission.” I remarked. Superman herded us off after the other me finished.

“So what do you think? Should we help them? I mean... They do seem to need us.” He spoke. Flash grinned.

“I'm in.” He rose his hand. Wonder Woman bit her lip, but nodded.

“So am I.” Hawkgirl shrugged.

“Why not? Could be fun kicking ass in another version of the world.” Batman frowned.

“What if we're the bad guys on that world? What if he's lying to us?” He asked. I could feel eyes on me.

“J'onn? You read his mind, right?” Green Lantern asked. I looked down.

“No. As I explained to Batman... We don't do that to one another. It's an extreme violation of soul and mind. Not to mention it was an illegal act to do so without permission on Mars.” I explained. The others sighed.

“So we're going in blind, basically? If we help them...” Hawkgirl spoke. I gave a look at her choice of words.

“I say we do it... What harm could it bring? And if nothing else... He did promise to bring us back...” I pointed out. Batman frowned.

“And you trust him based on what?”

“A promise. If he really is me, and his morals are similar to mine... Then his word is his bond.” I explained. Superman gave a pleading look to the others.

“Fine. But we're going to play it safe.” Batman agreed. The others began to walk off and I decided to let Caleb know.

“Caleb...” I turned on the link.

“Where are you guys? Please tell me you're fixing to leave...” He was whining. I smirked.

“Whining?” I asked. He snorted.

“Yes. I want off this hunk of metal. And back on Earth. Where I can breathe without worrying if the hull's gonna start leaking. You don't have this problem. You can breathe in most places of space.” Caleb reiterated. I sighed.

“Well... Remember our plans for pizza and staying in?” I asked. He swore.

“Getting put on hold? So I'm stuck up here?” He asked. I felt sheepish.

“Yes. For now. Something came up. I promise, we'll be back soon.” I tried to appease. He sighed.

“You owe me a week of staying in. No patrols or monitor duty. Not unless it's another invasion.” Caleb spoke. I gave a smile.

“Okay. See you soon.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

We followed the other me into his... Portal? There was a flash of light as we entered. Another as we exited. Into another white room? “I'm sorry. But you'll thank us later.” The other me spoke, phasing out. I felt panic rise, not only in myself but in my friends. Then the shocks. Shayera tried to take the energy, to send it elsewhere, but it didn't happen. Instead it went to all of us. Spots appeared in my eyes, vision blurring as it went dark.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I groaned as I came too, stretched out and tied down. My psychic link to Caleb, severed. “I wouldn't even think about it if I were you. That room is specially designed to keep you from using your powers. You'll get shocked if you try.” Batman- no... That wasn't our Batman... Voice seemed aged... I opened my eyes to see another Batman, suit more silver than black. “All the rooms you're in are specially designed.” His voice projected. I heard Superman swear. Lantern was growling.

“Where. Is. Shayera?” He asked. Batman stopped for a moment, turning to where John was.

“The best hospital in Gotham. She'll be fine. I promise.” Their Batman spoke. Superman was sounding, as Caleb would put it, pissy.

“What the hell is going on here?!” Superman asked. Their Batman sighed.

“Look... Things happened in the last five years. Bad things. So now we keep the criminals from breaking the laws by taking the will to _want_ to break laws from them. And now it's safer here. All they're going to do... Is make your world just as safe.”

“At what cost?!” Wonder Woman yelled. He winced.

“Whatever it takes, Diana.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Flash sped us out, freeing each of us after he placed Their Batman in the trap he had set for our Batman. “So... What first? How do we get back?” He asked. Batman walked over to their main computers.

“First things first. We look into where they took Hawkgirl.” Batman began typing, searching up hospitals, when he froze. “Look in Central City... Their Central City.” He pulled up a website. There was a statue of Flash in the city's center. “Says here it was erected after the Flash's death.” We stood there, stunned.

“I'm dead? How? Why?” Flash asked. “I mean... Why?”

“Says here you were killed by a bomb that... President Luthor had hidden...?” Green Lantern swore. “Luthor became president? Who the hell voted for him?” Superman was shaking his head.

“I don't know but-”

“There's more.” Batman spoke. Voice low. “You killed President Luthor... Superman killed the president here.” Superman shook his head.

“I killed the president?!” He swore. “What else is backwards here?”

“Divinero's dead too.” Diana spoke up, looking over Batman's shoulder. Time froze. I felt my heart sink. _'Caleb... Is dead?'_

“How? Who?” I found myself asking, voice shaking.

“Sage... Says she extracted a poison from a flower called the Srea Rose... If injected directly into the blood stream, death occurs within minutes.” Batman answered. I felt a bit of relief. No such flower existed on our Earth. Not that was discovered.

“Doesn't exist at our place... Does it?” Flash asked. Batman shook his head.

“No. Not unless Ivy and Sage are working together on a biochemists project. But I highly doubt it.” Batman tried to relieve my stress. A ding. “Found Shayera. She's... At Arkham...” Batman spoke again. “You guys go and get her. I have some business to attend to...”

“What's that?” Flash asked.

“Finding out how to get home.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Walking to Arkham was different. People kept giving us glances. Fearful of us. Except for Flash, who was staying as hidden as he could. After all, he _was_ dead. At least... Here he was. We entered in, Joker as our guide. Sage was there, and I'm not sure what this version of me did to her, but when she saw me, she dropped to her knees and began praying, fear radiating from her.

' _Wonder what you did here..?_ ' Diana asked. I shot her look. She raised her hands in defense. ' _Sorry._ '

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Getting Hawkgirl out was a challenge in and of itself. For one thing, there was the security code... And then there was the robot Supermen who tried to take us out. But we managed to get her out and to make it to this version of the Batcave. Their Batman had the portal open and ready for us to use. “How did you convince him?” I asked.

“Family. What led us to being... Batman.” He answered.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Another flash or two of light and we were back on our Earth. On the ground. “So what's the plan?” Flash asked. We all looked to Batman, figuring he would be our best bet.

“Who do they hate more than anyone?” Batman spoke. Superman sighed.

“Luthor...” Superman spoke. He swore. “But it's crazy... You really think we can-”

“We don't have a choice.” I turned to him.

“Batman... What about Divinero? Should we go get him?” I asked. My connection was still severed and that worried me. I reached out to him, tried to get in touch with him. But the connection was still disconnected. It was like... Every time I tried, I was shoved out. Painfully.

“He's probably still on the WatchTower, unless he learned how to breathe in space or how fly a Javelin. We can go get him after we send these menaces back to their own world.” I sighed, trying to settle my stomach.

“Fine.” I followed as they began making their way towards the White House, no doubt to assist in getting Luthor's help for this mission. I opened up my com-link. “Caleb? Caleb are you there?” I asked, whispering. Nothing but static. Something was wrong... Something was very wrong.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“What's the matter? Having a hard time keeping up?” I, the other me, asked, shifting into a snake to coil around me. I phased through, glaring.

“I'm keeping up. Just trying not to make it too difficult for you. Lost your Manhunter's discipline.” I glared, attacking. He snorted.

“I think you're distracted. Because I know I would be. Especially if I couldn't hear his thoughts. If I couldn't sense him out in the crowds. Because that was me when I lost him.” He growled, another shift. A klegor. I turned myself into stone, allowing him to wear himself out trying to fight with me. I shifted again, 'normal'.

“What did you do to him?” I snarled. He smirked.

“Let's just say, we're not so different from our brother.” He stood. “The mind is a beautiful thing... Isn't it?” I froze. He, I, him, other me, had just admitted to...

I shifted and attacked. No warning. No preamble. Attacked. ' _How DARE you? What gave you the right? Because I know he sure as hell didn't!'_ I snarled mentally, feeling his-my- laughter ringing inside.

' _He put up a fight. I forgot how spirited he was. Actually tried to bite me.'_ He snickered, fighting back. I could hear the others calling out for me, for me to stop. But I couldn't. I kept up the assault. Until I felt arms wrap strongly around me. Superman and Diana were holding me back while Luthor fired his ray.

“Let me go.” I growled out, shifted back.

“J'onn... Calm down. It's okay. It's over.” Diana tried to soothe me. How could she say that though? What did she know?

“You don't know what he did.” I seethed.

“Doesn't matter what he did. It's okay now.” Superman spoke. I froze again. Phasing out of their grasp before turning to Superman.

“It. Matters. To. Me.” I seethed at him, standing full height to him. He looked confused, was about to question I shook my head, walking towards the Javelin. Flash sped over.

“You okay Big Guy? You seem pissed. I've never seen you pissed... And it's kinda scary.” Flash spoke. I turned to him.

“Apparently, it doesn't matter.” I used Superman's words, getting into the ship. I looked out the window as the others climbed in, wary of me. Normally, I would mind, as I hated feeling anymore separated from them then I had to be. But that anger... It doesn't go away.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

As soon as we entered the WatchTower, I left for the monitor room. His com-link was laying there. Forgotten. Panic again set in. “Man this place looks like a hurricane hit.” Flash spoke, breaking the silence. Hawkgirl whistled.

“Yeah... It looks awful. Where's D?” She asked. I could feel the panic surging.

“Computer. Play back the past-” Batman looked at his watch, “3 hours.”

“Recognize 001. Batman. Action confirmed.” The main screen began playing back, starting with Caleb watching the news and ending with him fighting the other league... Only to be stopped by the other me... By a mind attack. I felt my stomach fall, sickness rising with my anger as he picked up Caleb, who was still fighting at him, hitting at him. I turned to Superman.

“Still don't think it matters what he did?” I spat at him, feeling the venom in my own voice. Superman's face dropped.

“I didn't know he-”

“That he assaulted Caleb?!” I seethed. Flash sped in between us.

“Okay look... It happened. We can't change that. But we gotta find him. Make sure he's okay. I mean... If these guys were capable of killing their president and their you was capable going against the mind thing... Then who knows what else they'd do.” I took in a breath, trying to relax.

“Okay.” Flash smiled.

“I'll be back.” He sped off. Not even two minutes passed when he got on the coms. “I found him... He doesn't look too good... And he's got some weird collar on... But he's breathing...” I phased, immediately headed for Flash's voice.

“J'onn... You may not need to be the one to-”

But it was too late. I'd seen. Caleb had broken down one of the doors with a fire extinguisher, but didn't make it further out of the door aside from his arm. I opened the door carefully, picking him up. He was unconscious, hood and cape off, suit ripped in places. Blood and bruises lining through what I could see. And Flash was right.. There was a collar attached to his neck.

The others began to filter in. Superman stopping short. “J'onn...”

“Don't. Not right now.” The anger and venom was still there. I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it as I flew Caleb into the MedBay. Batman entered, helping me get him set up. I phased that damned collar off of him. “Some sort of inhibitor collar... Probably kept him from using his powers.” I spoke. Batman nodded, taking it, putting it in his utility belt. As soon as he was situated, I began to leave.

“Where you headed? Thought you'd want to stay with him.” Batman spoke. I swallowed.

“You and I both know what he did to Caleb. There's no reason he would want me there when he wakes up. Flash though... If he knows that their Flash was dead, he'd feel better when he realizes Flash is with him. He'll know we're back. The real us.” And with that, I phased out, down to the gym.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

The simulation robots weren't good at holding their own. I kept breaking them down. Superman flew in. “J'onn... About earlier...”

“It's fine... We were angry... You didn't know.”

“But you did... The link?” he asked. I shook my head.

“No... The other me did... Gloating.” I felt the illness happen again. The sickness rising up. “Do you know what he really did to Caleb? What happens when the mind is assaulted in such a way? Because on my planet, it's in the same category as rape.” I turned to look at him.

“Being together in mind is much more intimate than any physical togetherness. It's far more invasive to assault someone's mind than their body. More violating.” I continued.

“Speaking from experience?” He asked.

“Not exactly... On Mars... I was a Manhunter. Something similar to a police officer here. There were people who were assaulted in such a way. Needing justice... And one day my own wife was a victim.” I swallowed. “And now Caleb...” There was a burst of air, Flash showing up.

“Um... J'onn... Caleb's awake. And he wants to see you. And for you to bring excedrin and a glass of water.” I frowned. “I'm being serious. He said, and I quote 'Tell him that I want his green ass in here.'” Flash spoke. I nodded, heading for the MedBay...

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I walked in, Caleb was laying back. He heard me, turning towards me. “I brought you what you asked...” I spoke, keeping my voice low, steps slow and loud so he could hear me. He took them from me, carefully, giving a smile.

“Thanks.” He waited for a moment. Taking the pills. He glanced towards me after he swallowed. “So when do I get to go home?” Home? How could he be so normal about this? So non-worried? Or upset?

“Batman said you should be able to leave in a few hours... He wanted to make observations, make sure you weren't hurt worse...” I swallowed, the knowing stuck in my mind. The anger at the other me. He sighed.

“J'onn. I know what happened. I was there. Don't have to dance around it. Don't have to treat me like I'm going to break. I just... All I'm going to ask of you is that you give me some adjustment time. These kinds of things... Need adjusting... But you and I are going to be fine... Okay?” He spoke, looking up at me. His non-seeing eyes searching for mine. I bit my lip, wanting to make things better. Wanting to hold him. Especially after what happened at the other world... And then knowing what he did to Caleb... That I couldn't stop it.

““Alright... I just... I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop it. That I couldn't help you beforehand.” I admitted, feeling my voice break. Caleb shook his head, and I could see the tears in his eyes, that he was trying to force back.

“J'onn... It's not your fault. It's Fake you's fault. Fake you... Was a very cruel version of you. But he's not you. You're an incredible person. Kind, sympathetic... He was... Evil.” He gave me a slight smile. “Besides, I believe I was promised pizza. The cuddling will have to wait... A bit... But we could do a movie...” I gave a smile of my own, getting a chair to sit close to him.

“I believe that will be okay.” I grinned.

 


End file.
